nintendo_switchfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild is an open world action-adventure game published by Nintendo for the Wii U and as a launch title for the Nintendo Switch, and was released worldwide on March 3, 2017. It is the nineteenth installment of the The Legend of Zelda series and the first to be developed with a HD resolution. The game features a gigantic open world, with the player being able to visit anywhere they want to, adding a new twist to the Zelda series. Story The game takes place in a time after a reincarnation of Ganon, known as Calamity Ganon, has managed to completely raid over Hyrule, destroying the entire land. Unable to be stopped, Ganon was imprisioned inside the Hyrule Castle. A reincarnation of Link awakens and is given the task to grow strong enough to stop Ganon before he frees himself from the castle. Gameplay Breath of the Wild is a non-linear action-adventure experience in the likes of the original Legend of Zelda. The player can go anywhere they want on the map at any time, allowing the player to progress as they please in the game. The overworld is said to be twelve times bigger than the one in Twilight Princess. Link is able to freely jump and climb almost any surface and collect a variety of items. Weapons can break after excessive use, but they have different uses, so they will be always useful for the player to utilize. Link possess an item known as the Sheikah Slate, which at first provides the player with a map of which the player can use to pinpoint spots on the game's map but by acquiring runes, the player can upgrade it to do different abilities, such as attracting magnetic objects, creating bombs and stop time temporarily. Amiibo This game has amiibo support, and a new line of amiibo are being made exclusively for this game. Each amiibo has a different function, the Wolf Link amiibo summons the Wolf Link to help the player, the 30th Anniversary amiibo line spawns a random chest, Ocarina of Time Link summons a random amount of meat, of which the player can cook to restore health, 8-bit Link summons a random amount of barrels, Toon Link summons a random amount of fish and Toon Zelda summons a random assortment of plants. Characters *Link **Wolf Link (through amiibo) *Zelda *Old Man *Calamity Ganon DLC The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Expansion Pass Available at the game's launch, the expansion pass allows players to pre-purchase the game's upcoming DLC packs. The DLC packs will not be available for sale separately. The only feature added to the game through the pass at launch is three bonus treasure chests with exclusive in-game clothing added to the game. DLC Pack 1: The Master Trials The first DLC pack was released June 30, 2017. The pack will add a new "Trial of the Sword" challenge, Master Mode, Hero's Path Mode, and new in-game armor. DLC Pack 2: The Champion's Ballad The second DLC Pack was released December 7, 2017. The pack will add a new original story, a new dungeon, additional challenges, and more in-game armor. Gallery Videos The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild - Official Game Trailer - Nintendo E3 2016 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild – Life in the Ruins The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild – Let’s Play Video Zelda Breath of the Wild - The Game Awards 2016 Trailer (Switch, Wii U) New Legend Of Zelda Breath of the Wild Gameplay From 2016 Game Awards Official Exploration Gameplay - The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild Trivia *''Breath of the Wild'' is the first Zelda game to be translated and localized for a Russian audience. External links * Official website * Official Nintendo page for Switch version * Official Nintendo page for Explorer's Edition * Official Nintendo page for Special Edition * Official Nintendo page for Master Edition * Official Nintendo page for Wii U version Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Everyone 10+ Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Amiibo compatible Games Category:Games released in 2017 Category:Games with DLC Category:Games with special editions Category:Games that have sold over one million units